The New Tournament
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: The bladebreakers are back again! The team is in a tournament in Mexico. What will happen when all of the old teams they've faced are in this tournament? Will Ray, Max, Haruko, and Kai have a hard time with their old tems? RayXOC, MaxXEmily, LeeXMariah.


Demonyokokuramafan: Hello everyone. This is my first beyblade fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. The beginning is boring, but the rest of it is hilarious so don't stop reading until you finish the chapter.

Ray: And I'm sure they will review right everyone? *gives a tiger like glare*

Demonyokokuramafan: I sure hope so Ray. Now, Tyson would you do the disclaimer?

Tyson: Fine by me. Demonyokokuramafan does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. She only owns her OC, Haruko.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you very much. Review please and no flames. Corrective criticism is accepted.

The new tournament

A roar of an engine could be heard as a jet plane lifted off into the sky. This certain plane was carrying six passengers that everyone in the world knew about. The beyblade champions, also known as the Bladebreakers. Right now the team was heading to their next tournament in Mexico. The team was relaxing in there first class room, just chatting to each other. At the back of the room, a guy with silver hair and red eyes wearing a black shirt and pants plus a blue scarf, sat with his arms crossed. Kai, the quietest one of the group, was normally like this, not getting into conversations. In the middle of the room, on the left side, were two boys. First was a blond haired kid wearing a green shirt and an orange one piece. His blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he talked to the boy next to him. Max Tate was the gentle heartest member of the group. They boy he was talking too had brown hair covering his eyes, a white shirt with a tie, and brown shorts. Kenny, or chief as they called him, was the scientific expert of the group, making new beyblades for the team, fixing them when they get broke, and coming up with new strategies for the team during battle. Because of this, he was the only one who didn't participate in the battles. On the right side was a boy with long, flowing black hair that went down to the middle of his back. It had a white tie up through it. He had on a red and white yin-yang sign, white bandages on his arm for arm protection like Kai had his arm guards, and a white, male Chinese kimono with black pants under it. This was Ray. He's fairly quiet, but is the strategist of the group. Ray had his arm tossed casually over a girl's shoulders. Said girl was the newest member of the team, Max's sister, and Ray's girlfriend, Haruko Tate. Her hair was long blonde, down to her back, and she had side bangs over her right eye. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow butterfly covered in sequins in the middle and a brown skirt with pink polka dots. Her head was lying on Ray's shoulder as she stared out the window, watching black crows fly next to the plain. In front of Ray and Haruko was Tyson, the head of the Bladebreakers and Haruko's best friend. He had his midnight blue hair up in his casual ponytail with his red, white, and blue cap on. He wore a red jacket covering a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Tyson noticed Ray and Haruko close to eachother and couldn't help but smirk. He leaned across the ail and tapped Max on his knee. Max turned away from his conversation with Kenny and saw Tyson. Moving down, he wondered what Tyson wanted to tell him.

"Boy your sister sure is hitting it off with Ray isn't she?" Tyson asked the blonde with a semi-devilish grin. He loved to pick on Haruko because he would always get an interesting reaction from her. Max took a quick glance at his sister and Ray, smiling softly seeing how calm and peaceful his sister looked.

"Yes she sure does," Max said with a pleased tone. He loved to see his sister content. Chief shook his head at the two gossiping boys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you guys," he warned, but it was too late. Tyson and Max both yelped out as they were slapped across the face and hit the plane floor.

"Tried to warn you. You two should have known better," the science expert continued with a sigh. Kai just ignored everyone, looking out the window like Haruko had been doing.

"Immature," he mumbled to himself. Max and Tyson were now both holding their cheeks which were bright red as a tomato's. Haruko was standing over them, glaring with piercing, fierce blue eyes like when Ray got aggravated. Ray held her to keep her from hitting them again.

"Sis, what was that for?" Max whined, looking at the other Tate with fright.

"Yeah Haruko, we didn't do nothing!" Tyson whined to his female best friend. He gave Ray a look that could be read to say "Calm your enraged girlfriend down." Ray nodded, seeming to understand Tyson's nerve wrecking look. Pulling Haruko's arm, she fell backwards into his awaiting arms. Haruko looked up at Ray, confusion plastered on her face. She looked at Tyson to give him another glare and maybe a slap when the confusion of what Ray had done dissapered. She saw the look that Tyson was giving Ray and she lost herself again.

"Don't have Ray help you out!" she snapped at him "You should know why I am agitated at you both! Don't talk about Ray and I like you had done! Keep your thoughts to yourselves!" she yelled at full volume. She felt strong, comforting, restraining, arms pull her back into the hold that had put her in just a minute ago.

"Calm down there Haruko. No need to be harsh on them. They don't know any better. Also, they were just meaning we are cute together. Don't you agree Cheetah?" Ray's soft, mesmerizing tone sounded as he said those words and called her her nickname. As soon as he spoke, it seemed whatever spell he put on Haruko worked as she relaxed into his hold.

"Yes, I do think so Tiger," she whispered answering his question and using his nickname as well. He let go of her and she turned, placing her hands on his waist while he moved his arms around and hugged her close. Thank the lord this was one of those planes where you couldn't even tell you were moving unless you looked outside. The two stayed like this for a while until loud screams were heard.

"What do you mean we don't know any better Ray?" Tyson and Max yelled simultaneously. Ray just looked up, smirking at them.

"That was cold Ray!" Tyson complained.

"Yeah! What did we ever do to you?" Max asked, though it was kind of a foolish question. Haruko let Ray go and turned to see her brother and friends hurt faces. They had been nothing but been picked on this whole ride and they were supposed to be serious and talking about the tournament. She giggled a little and moved carefully past Kenny to her brother.

"You know he was just teasing you bro. I'm sorry about hitting you," she apologized as she hugged her brother. Max just hugged her back with a small smile. Tyson watched them, feeling left out.

"Hey I was hurt too!" he complained again. Haruko turned, giggling once more seeing Tyson's lower lip puckered out. Pouting, he was so childish. She moved over to him and hugged him as well. Tyson smirked, giving a relieved sigh as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"So, does this mean Maxie and I are forgiven?" Tyson asked her with a pleading look. Haruko looked from her best friend to her brother and back, beginning to laugh.

"Yes you are both forgiven," she replied which made Tyson smile brighter. Max noticed Tyson's bright smirk and leaned closer to chief.

"Tyson just wanted to get closer to my sis's good side. I bet you he likes her. Looks like Ray might have some competition," the blonde male boy said. Chief started to chuckle at his comment. It could be possible with Tyson, who knew with that boy? Ray's eyebrow's twitched madly as his usually calm, green eyes landed on Tyson's face with his tiger glare. Tyson whimpered like a little puppy, priceless for even Kai who chuckled…yes Kai Hiwatari chuckled.

"It's not true Ray! I would never steal Haruko from you! Please Haruko, tell him Ray I'm telling the truth before he murders me!" he quivered. Haruko instantly was instantly in Ray's arms again, her face moving up to his and her lips touching his softly.

"It's true Ray. You are my one and only," she breathed out smoothly, making Ray's eyes turn from murderous to calm. He sighed and sat back down in his seat, Haruko doing the same and holding his hand. Kai was glad this whole bickering, squabble was finally over. His friends were so annoying, but they were still fun to hang out with. A loud noise from the loudspeaker broke the silence.

"Attention Bladebreakers! We have reached our destination. Please exit carefully and good luck to you all," the pilot of the plane announced and everything was silent again. Everyone looked at eachother with utter excitement.

"Alright world, here comes the Bladebreakers! We are ready to rock this tournament! Let's go everyone!" Tyson screeched as he leapt off the plane, everyone following behind him.


End file.
